Soul Eater: Naomi Nightmare
by Jessiekitty99
Summary: A new student applies for the D.W.M.A. but she has some dark secrets to share. Can anyone trust her and her magic?  Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah Just read! Please.. nyan
1. Chapter 1

This is just my O.C.'s life in the world of Soul Eater

Chapter One:

I was walking up the long, white, marble steps of the new school I was to be attending. The D.W.M.A. (Death Weapon Mister Academy) I took one last step as I reached the top and looked up at the building in its glory. _Wow...It's so...perfect, it's what I've always dreamed, to go here...I can finally test my power to the max..._I thought. I walked up to the main entrance and looked behind me to see Death City. "Wow, you can see everything from up here!" I turned around and opened the door. Lots of students were walking around looking for their classes. I slowly entered, and looked for my classroom.

I spotted it down the hall a few yards and looked at the big wooden door. I pushed it open and saw a few selected students talking among themselves. Mostly in groups of three's and two's. The teacher glimpsed me and rolled his office chair to sit right in front of me. "You must be Naomi, right?"

" Y-yes Sir." I mumbled.

" Call me Professor Stein, please."

" Alright Professor." He looked around the room and sighed.

" You a weapon, correct?" He pondered.

" Yeah, a uh...a sword, yeah..." He looked at me questioningly.

" Do you have a mister yet?" He looked me over, "no, you don't...I see. Okay well you can't start classes untill you have a proper mister. For now I will look for an available one for you, we have these gathering every once and a while, I'll se if I can match your soil wavelengths with anyones. For now you can sit next to Maka and Tsubaki, to get the routine of class, also since Soul and Blackstar will probably not be attending." I nodded and looked at two girls, a blond with a cape and gloves, and a girl with long black hair put back in a high ponytail.

" Are you Maka and Tsubaki?" The blond looked at me, grimaced, and replied.

" Yeah that's us, did Professor Stein want you to talk to us?"

" He told me to come sit with you guys..if that's okay with you." The one with black hair nodded and smiled before the blond could say anything.

" Of course you can, I'm Tsubaki," she held out her hand for me to shake and so I shook it and smiled back at her. I then sat next to her and waited for the class to start, soon enough the class was about to end. The bell rang and class was over, all the students rushed out of the classroom. I was walking out, moving rather quickly, and then I ran into a boy, who was about 16 (two years older than me) He had long black hair that covered his eyes, and he looked down at me.

" You alright?"

" Y-yeah," I said slowly, I looked up at him speechless. Wow...he was beautiful. (If a guy can be beautiful that is...) "Sorry, my name's Naomi, I'm a weapon," I said blushing slightly.

"I'm Akio, a mister." He helped me up and the put his hands on my shoulders. "You have really pretty eyes, they remind me of a stormy day," he smiled at me mischievously "We should hang out sometime, I would be glad to be with such a pretty girl like you."

"O-okay, Same here...Not-that-you-a-girl-that-is! Of course not!" I laughed sheepishly and then looked down "Great," I murmured. "I ruined it, wonderful" He laughed even harder now.

" Your funny Naomi, catch you around sometime." He waved and walked away. I stood in the middle of the hallway and looked longingly to where he now walked from me. Shaking my head, I sighed. Hopefully I wouldn't become close to anyone, so they wouldn't find out my secret, my true identity...

(Yeah sorta romancey :3 but If I get reviews I'll keep adding more to the story! It's my first one so it's not that good. THANKS! :3)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

With high hopes I unlocked the door to the apartment that I was renting in Death City. I didn't have much in it since I don't have a functional family that loves me, not to mention I ran away when I was small. So it's just me here, but hopefully not for long. Tonight was that meeting/gathering thing that Professor Stein told me about, I might have compatible soul wavelengths with somebody! I looked in my closet and took out a black lacy dress that I had saved up for. I tried it on and looked in my full length mirror. My black and pink hair was pulled back into a pony tail that I had curled finely. My nails had just been done by me, not the best job..but it looked good, jet black. My makeup was dark and dramatic, not unusual for me. I laughed with glee and then put on my obsidian heels.

When I got there Professor Stein came up to me, dressed nicer than usual, he pinned a number to my dress and ushered me inside. It was extravagant, there were so many students and so many beautiful decorations. Professor Stein told me to go find the person with the same number as me, I looked down and saw the number 37 on the paper. After searching I grew tired and numb. I sat down in a corner and watched everyone. All the girls were dressed so nicely I smiled as I saw them talking and dancing with their partners. All of a sudden Akio sat next to me. I looked over and said "Hi," he laughed and stood in front of me, he looked at my number and held out his hand.

"I believe we have the same number Naomi." I looked at his number and then mine and smiled. I took his hand and stood up with him. My cheeks were rosy, which was really embarrassing. I followed him. After dancing for a small while (Which I sorta fail at) he broke the awkward silence

"What kind of weapon are you?" Akio inquired.

"Oh, um, I'm a sword...a demon sword," I looked away from him, "yeah." He looked at me questioningly and then nodded.

"Cool." he mumbled. _Great..._I thought.

After the gathering, meeting, thingy,we took a walk around Death City, and discussed things like where we live, our age, favorite activity, favorite color, etc...He actually lives with his friend who has a weapon partner and we agreed to stay at my place starting tomorrow(Saturday) afternoon. I was actually quite thrilled at this! Such a cute guy, my partner! Living with me! I still couldn't comprehend it, was it real? I pinched myself just to make sure. I laughed and mumbled "Such a cliche!"

"Hmm?" Akio looked at me as we passed a street light.

"Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry!" He raised and eyebrow and looked away questioningly. I smiled and ran my hand through my hair nervously.

We came upon where my apartment is. "Here it is," I mumbled ", Wanna come in?"

"Sure," he followed me up the stairs and I unlocked the door again and let him in. I motioned toward the couch.

"Please, have a seat!" He sat down and laughed.

"You sure are nervous aren't you?" I laughed a little.

"You could say that," I said, my voice quivering.

"Sure is..full of space, don't you think?"

"Oh, I know! Believe me," I looked down at my shoes and nodded. After an hour or two Akio left and I undressed, took off my makeup and fell into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning and made myself breakfast. I snapped my fingers and boiled some water. "Damn!" I scolded myself, "I need to stop doing that so nonchalantly! Someone's going to find out!" I shamed myself. _ Why did my mother put this burden on me? Does she hate me? Argh! I need to stop this bad habit! _I sat down at the table and suddenly lost my appetite. I put what I could in the fridge to eat another time. I got dressed and put on my makeup. I giggled and blew a kiss to my reflection.

I walked out of my apartment, and went to go window shopping. Singing a tune and hop-skipping occasionally, I got a few new shirts and skirts. A few shops down when I looked up I spotted two sisters talking to eachother, who were wearing almost the same outfit. Curious I went to say hello. "Hi, I'm Naomi, do you go to the D.W.M.A.?" The younger one laughed, kinda stupidly, and giggled.

"Yeah! And Kid is our mister!" the older, taller one put her head in her hands and sighed quickly.

"This is Patty and I'm Liz, we do go to the D.W.M.A."

"That's so cool! So do I! Did you say that Kid is your mister?"

"Yeah," Liz replied, "he is...the one and only, special Kid-"

"LIZ! PATTY! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Death the Kid ran up holding a box of hair dye. "Maybe I can finally successfully get rid of these disgusting stripes in my beautiful hair, they just aren't symmetrical at all!" Patty laughed and then got sidetracked by a butterfly that went past her face. Liz acknowledged Kid and congratulated him on his marvelous discovery. I slowly slipped away and kept on walking. My watch started beeping and I looked at the time. "12:17" it read.

"I gotta get back to my apartment!" I ran down the street and into my apartment cleaning up as quickly as I could. Wiping off counters, dusting everything, putting dishes in the dishwasher, and picking up stuff from the floor, of course! The rest was pretty much clean. I wiped my forehead and exhaled with relief. I sang and opened a window to let some fresh air into the place. I ran a brush through my straight hair and put on some lip gloss. _I am such a girl sometimes, _I thought to myself.

I heard a knock on my door and went over to open it. Akio was outside and side hugged me after I welcomed him in. He had all his stuff...it wasn't much but still. He was very polite and carefully asked where he was allowed to put his stuff. I laughed and showed him his room. "You can put anything anywhere, you live here to now, besides since we are splitting the rent it's only fair," I reminded him.

"Of course," he said as he smiled with that mischievous grin of his. I smiled back and then my eyes went wide with shock..._Oh no! I forgot to...the book...if he finds it...I'm outta the D.W.M.A. for good...damn! _A worried look painted across my face and I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my spell book and hid it in my vanity dresser. I walked back out less paranoid than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Naomi meets Shihero and Okami Zero:

**A/N: The beginning of the chapter is dedicated to Nasu-chan luvs tomatoes and xprussiaxawesomex I love you guys like sisters! Towards the end I might have tons of typos and yeah…I really don't care -_- also the "beast" at the end, I had no idea what to call it so I'm calling it a keshain (sp? Again I probably spelled that wrong XP) So enjoy! Thxs!**

* * *

><p>Slowly I fluttered my eyes open, and sat up from a dark soundless sleep. Yawning I stood up and looked over at the alarm clock. 8:30a.m. I growled with disappointment and decided that today was gonna be a long day. Being to lazy for my own good, I used a spell to get ready. When I was all done and ready to face the day,I peeked a look in Akio's room, naughty, naughty me. I laughed to myself and saw that he was still asleep. Gah, my face turned red with embarrassment as I saw him stir. I ushered myself out the door and walked down the steps. Contemplating for quite some time, decided to go see my cousins.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked up the black steps and knocked on the door, but before I could it opened by it's self. <em>Of course. <em>I thought to myself. I walked in and called their names. "Okami…" I waited for a second, "Shihero…" No answer. I growled to myself, and then saw a dark figure emerge from the depths of the shadowed walls. It was hard to see everything in their house since it was so dark, but I already knew where all their victorian furniture was, and what the extravagant rooms looked like, decorated to a gloomy perfection. _Damn their lucky, their mom is way nicer than mine. Why couldn't I have been born into their family?_

"Hello dearest cousin," A girl dressed in purple and black came into my view and into the light. She had fluffy black hair and she wore gloves as well.

"Hello Shihero, have I come at a bad time?" She looked down and started moving her shoe across the floor, and playing nervously with her hands. "Well, did I?"

"Um…" She replied, obviously wanting not to answer. She looked back and I saw a taller, darker figure with a dress like spider webs walking towards us. She put her hand on Shihero's shoulder, and looked at her with a emotionless expression. She slowly turned her head and looked at me with penetrating eyes. I knew not to make eye-contact or else she would rip my throat out. I shuddered at the thought of her baring her fangs ready to take my life and whispering scaring words to me. I curtsied and nodded my head in her direction.

"Greetings daughter of my slithering sister." _What the hell, that sounds so stupid. _I laughed silently._She probably thought that it would sound way more majestic in her mind. Ha ha ha._ I remembered where I was and replied to her stupid greeting.

"Lady Arachne, it's a pleasure to see you again." I managed to choke the lat few words out. I had to be polite for Shihero's sake. I glanced over to my cousin and gave her a look of sympathy. She was shaking. _If she keeps this up she's gonna transform without knowing it_. Lady Arachne looked away from me and then turned away to leave. I was silent till she left, then I ran up and hugged my cousin. She was tense and I could tell she was angry as hell.

"Damn I hate her," she whispered under her breath. If I hadn't had great hearing, I wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"I know, I do too." I reminded her, "She's not as bad as my mom though," in fact my mom was probably the worst parent ever! My siblings Kiyomi and Crona didn't agree with me at all. Kiyomi, over all thought that our mom, Medusa, was the greatest person in the world, she decided to stay with her instead of coming to the DWMA with me. Crona, ah poor Crona, he was manipulated by Medusa and he came with me to school but as her personal spy. I tried to tell him about her wrong doings but he never seems to listen. I looked over at my now calmed down cousin. "Should I come over another time when the Wicked Witch isn't here?" I inquired. Shihero nodded and quickly hugged me. "Tell Okami that I said hello, okay?" Again she nodded and then walked away quietly. I left the house and by that time it was already getting late. So, I headed back home.

* * *

><p>Sighing after an uneventful, tense, gloomy day, I put all of my things down in the white counter and looked over to couch was. I saw Akio reading a book and then smiled quickly, my hair covering my face. I walked up behind the furniture he was sitting on as quietly as I could, put my arms on the back of the couch and my hands holding my chin up. I smiled and laughed mildly. I paced around the couch and sat next to him. Looking up I saw his face was concentrated on the book. His intense light blue eyes lightened my spirits. As soon as I thought that, his intense gaze shattered as he looked over to me. I squeaked and moved away from him. "I-I'm sorry!" I managed to say. My face was really hot and I could tell that I was blushing, which made it worse of course. Akio laughed and put his book down on the coffee table in front of us.<p>

"Don't be, I'm actually glad that you came, or else I would have been up all night reading and I wouldn't get any sleep," He smiled and put this arm behind his head. I moved closer to him, put my head on his shoulder, and put my feet to the side of me. I closed my eyes and smiled at this moment. His expression was shocked at first, but then he grinned and put his hand on my head. Petting me? I stifled a laugh and soon it all went black.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was the over cast day from outside my window. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Perfect weather," I said quietly. I stretched my arms and got ready for school. Slinging my backpack over my arm I walked out the apartment door with Akio. The day was a bit colder than usual and the air was crisp and smelled of the coming rain. It had been three months since I had started classes at the DWMA. Me and Akio had already collected 36 keshain souls. Life was good. I went class all dandy. Dandy? A small giggle escaped my lips. What a funny word. In the three months that had passed, Kiyomi, Okami, and Shihero all started classes at the DWMA. Shihero had a weapon named Kayo. He was cool, but he acts sort of girly. Shihero and I laugh about it sometimes, but it's good for her because she had the hots for Soul. Okami was a meister was well, but since we all had something in common about our families, her fingers can turn into shadow claw blades, kind of like me except I have demon claws. And Kiyomi…well…she was trying her hardest to become one of Kid's weapons. The poor fool. -As I was sitting in class, Akio on my left and Shihero on my right, Akio got called out of class by Lord Death himself! My mind was racing with terrible thoughts. <em>Had somebody seen me using magic? Crap!<em> As I was thinking this. Okami and Kiyomi were in a cat fight, over Kid…again. I was distracted by this hilarious outburst and actually cheered Okami on. When the small cat fight turned into something big, all hell broke loose. Kids were talking over one another, each voice exceeding the volume of each other. Papers went flying and pens flew across the room. I saw everything in slow motion it seemed and then all of a sudden, a red and blue glow started occurring around Okami and Kiyomi. _Oh no, this is bad this is really bad! _I went on my first instinct and jumped between the wolf witch and the husky witch. Okami's fangs were barred and her claw blades were ready to kill. Kiyomi was growling in a deep key. I tackled my sister and held her hands down to the concrete floor on either side of her head. She was trying to break free and was hurting me in the process. "Damn it Kiyomi! STOP!" I yelled trying to overcome the noise of the class an succeeded only too well. The room fell into complete silence and all pairs of eyes were on me. My face turned bright red and I let Kiyomi up from the cold gray ground. Okami sat back down as if nothing happened. Professor Stein sighed and took me and Kiyomi outside the class room.

"Girls, I have no clue what just happened just now but settle it." He had a very monotonous voice. I growled as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't do that! Alright. My voice became hushed after this. "If you are on mom's side, don't let anybody find out that we are witches. First of all she will hate you, and I know how heart breaking that will be if the happens. Second, we will be kicked out of the DWMA for good. and possibly killed. You know that in order to become a death scythe, weapons need one witch soul. If people find out. Those soulless, dead witches, could be us, and," I emphasized the last word before I paused for a second, "and Shihero and Okami could end up that way with us." She scoffed and replied.

"So, I don't like Okami, or you or Shihero! I'm only here on mom's orders okay?" My expression must have been complete rejection because she wouldn't make eye contact with me after this. "So I seriously don't care!" She walked back into class without another word, me following closely behind. Of course she tired to sit next to Kid. I sighed and sat back in my seat. Professor Stein was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. I just figured it was another dissection. We did dissections every day it seemed. After about fifteen minutes Akio walked back into class silently and took his seat next to me. He wrote something down on a scrap piece of paper and placed it on top of all my work. _"We have another keshain to massacre,"_

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy night, but occasionally the moon came out of hiding and peeked around the clouds. Akio and I were walking around the lighted streets looking for the keshian we were supposed to kill. Apparently Lord Death said that this keshain soul was quite a challenge and he wanted to test our skills. Ready for a river of scarlet hate, I held my head up high as I walked. Our eyes darted to the same direction as we heard the chilling sound of somebody's flesh being torn apart. I cringed slightly and changed into my weapon form. Akio quickly and stealthily turned around the corner where the sound was coming from. In the shadows was a huge silhouette of, none other the keshain we were supposed to fight. Which each of his steps I could feel Akios trembling as we got closer to it. Eventually it sensed us and looked at us with piercing white eyes with no pupils. The beast snarled and barred its blood dripping fangs. Akio took a teasing step towards it and backed away almost instantly. He smiled with a wicked look in his eyes. A sensation of glee suddenly overwhelmed me. <em>W-what is this feeling? Why am I so happy? I should be focused on getting the keshain soul right now! <em>I scolded myself and went back to the task at hand. Akio brought my blade upon the demons head, but the beast moved just a little and only a gash on his shoulder. "Dammit!" Akio screamed. Akio repeated this move a few times, but after a while the keshain caught along. When Akio was about to wound him once again, the keshain moved quick enough and clawed Akio on the arm, me of course, I was strewn across the pavement. The keshains fangs were nearly seconds away from killing Akio. I turned back into my human form and growled. Blue and black flames swirled around me. The keshain was distracted from this. Good thing too cause in this time Akio got to safety. My short already existing fangs in my human form. Which were easy to ignore if you didn't really notice. My fangs grew larger and as this was happening the flames rose higher, and I could tell that out of my sheer rage I was transforming into my witch form. My hands changed to paws and my claws extended and electricity flowed through them. I could feel my bones fusing and dis-connecting, Before I knew it I was standing there growling, with flames around me and even around my paws and tail. There I was, a huge saber-toothed white cat. Ready for my dose of a crimson lullaby. I hissed and pounced at him. Fangs digging into his neck and claws shredding and injecting volts of electricity into him. Did he fight back? Hell fricking yes! He tore me off him and slammed me to the ground and continued to try to rip me apart. No way was I going to let this bastard get the best of me. I was already feeling the after shock of being thrown so violently towards the ground, Wincing in pain, I gathered up all of my strength and went through his neck once more. Blood gushed out every where, Drenching my fur and staining the ground. He fell back and lay on the red ground twitching. I hissed once more and then a red soul appeared in-front of me. I ate it. Laughing in a cat-like way from the silliness of how my demon saber cat form ate the soul, I slowly changed back into my human self. I heard a faint whimpering of somebody in the shadows. I looked in the direction and was a shivering Akio. His normally ice blue eyes were wide with fright, dull and had dark circles under them.

"Y-you…" He was sort of pointing to the spot where I changed. "What are you? What the hell was that that you just did? Am I just slowly going insane?" His expression was so confused and lost. "Were you not going to tell me about this?" By this time he was just asking random questions and going on about the same thing. I felt bad and looked at him with concern.

"Well…I-I'm a witch,"

* * *

><p>Okay more reviews and I'll add more. If I get none then grawlz, no chapter unless I just can't stand not uploading one. Thanks<p>

~Scouty-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Some romancey stuff in this chapter! So if you don't like it, don't read it! Sorry it took so long to upload I had to keep revising it. :3

We walked back home together in complete silence. My entire body was dripping with something else's, now cold and sticky blood and Akio's arm was bleeding as well from a gash that the keshain soul inflicted upon him. The tension was too much for me so I started walking faster, hoping that I could outrun him before we got home so I could maybe lock him out…no that would probably just make him more mad. Death City was all but too quiet for my liking, the street lights were dull and the ground was uneven. When I got to the steps leading up to our apartment, I waited for Akio. He walked up the first step apathetically, not even making eye contact with me. I growled so faintly that the bastard couldn't hear me. I walked up the stairs after him. Once inside, I went with Akio to the bathroom to clean his arm, cause it really looked awfully painful in my opinion. Again he said nothing but he did look at me. His ice blue eyes had no emotion, they just looked at me. I had no clue what to say, so I didn't say anything. He sat on the white, marble counter and held his arm out to me. I got a piece of cotton an some rubbing alcohol and started to clean his wound, When I touched the alcohol to the gash, he winced and inhaled sharply. "Sorry," I said flustered.

"It's fine," He replied. Wow, he was actually talking to me for the first time in thirty minutes! When I finished, he hopped off the counter and took my hand. It was time to explain myself, wonderful. He sat down on the gray couch and I sat next to him, silent. "Wanna explain what happened?" He said after a long moment of silence between us. "I know that you said you were a witch, but…" he paused for a few seconds, "is it true? I will still like you if you are Naomi I just wanna know. I-i don't want you to…..you know…..I don't want anybody to take your soul Naomi. You're just to sweet, and kind….." I bit my bottom lip and fumbled with my hands. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. His usual good scent was drenched with blood still. "Is it really true?" He asked once more, in a softer tone.

"Yes, its is " I said quietly, " I am a, uh, cat witch, as you could probably tell." I laughed awkwardly." My mother is Medusa, my siblings are Crona, the quiet pink-haired one, and Kiyomi, the bitchey, weird, ninja-poser looking one in our class." He laughed loudly when I said that.

"Who's your dad?" He asked.

"Er…I don't know."

"Oh, sorry." he muttered.

"It's fine," I finally stated. "Okami and Shihero are my cousins also. When I was little,I lived with Medusa and my twin sister Kiyomi. Kiyomi always liked our mom and I really didn't, so Medusa treated me badly since Kiyomi told her one day. She starved me for days leaving me in a dark room, and when she let me out of the room, she left me with a list or impossible chores to do. Crona was on my side for a little, but then decided to backstab me. That's why I am the way I am. Not happy like I used to be, well I'm happy now that I'm out of her grasp I guess. Then I met Blair when I was about nine and she decided to let me live with her, since we were around the same age and stuff so she gladly took me in as her adopted sister sorta. She now lives with Soul and Maka. We are so alike me and Blair," as I said that Blair and I are alike, Akio glanced at my overly short skirt. I tried to ignore it. " When she met Soul and Maka she moved out of her house, so I decided to start school. Before I knew it Kiyomi and Crona showed up in my life again and I can't help but be worried about Medusa." I trailed off in an ominous fashion. I tried not to look over at Akio who was staring at me intensely, but my willpower slowly diminished and I glanced at him. His expression was horror struck with a hint of awkwardness. He held his arms out in an embracing way and slowly hugged me. His face was buried in my black and pink hair, and he was crying some. My hands were on his chest holding his shirt in my fists. "Don't cry Akio-kun, I don't want you to." I couldn't tell if he stopped or not because he made no noises…so I assumed that he did.

"Naomi," he said after a few minutes of silence. I looked up at him as he paused for a second to think about what he was going to say. "I want you to know that I will take care of you and never hurt you. You mean so much to me and I really like you. Always know that no matter what happens I'll be by your side." He kissed my cheek and salty tears started to roll down my face. Hours passed by in silence. We sat on the couch for sometime in each others arms, then I got up and walked the short distance to my bedroom and sat on my purple bed. Of course Akio followed me closely and sat down beside me. We laid back next to each other against the bed frame and he had his one arm around me, and his other hand was slowly playing with my hair. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder, hiding my face in his shirt. He looked down at me and held my chin up with two fingers. He cautiously kissed me on my lips, and did so for a long time, becoming braver each second as he realized that I was ok with it. I really didn't mind at all, in fact, I kissed him back some…alright, I kissed him back a was perfect, he was perfect!

I pulled back a little and rested my head on his shoulder and buried my face into his sleeve. I started crying a little bit, and he pulled me closer to himself. He softly kissed the top of my head and I could tell that I was lightly blushing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he quietly said into my ear. "I really like you Naomi." He then started kissing my neck and my face was red. Before I knew it we were laying down on the couch next to each other. He was still kissing me all over and he held my hands down with his and then hovered above me, his straight black hair that usually covered his eyes was almost touching my face. His eyes were darker around than usual, I stifled a small giggle, he was such a diva sometimes, his eyeliner had to be perfect, but he was super sexy with it on. He growled some and, smiled darkly.

"A…kio?" He stopped and looked at me confused. "Not now," I replied to his gaze. " Aw," he said and made a pleading face, "but Naomi…your just so damn cute right now!" He decided instead, to put his arm around me. Then I got up and walked the short distance to my bedroom and sat on my purple bed. Of course Akio followed me closely and sat down beside me. We laid back next to each other against the bed frame and he had his one arm around me, and his other hand was slowly playing with my hair. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder, hiding my face in his shirt. He looked down at me and held my chin up with two fingers. " Alright, would this be okay?" He softly kissed my lips and he was blushing some. How adorable! I soon fell asleep beside his warm and comforting body.

When I woke up the next morning I felt Akio next to me, and I smiled. I turned around so I was facing him. He slept so peacefully. His eyes slowly opened and when he looked at me, he smiled and held me closer. He drank in my scent and sat up pulling me up with him. I sighed and yawned, putting my hand behind my head and got up off my bed. I checked the clock on night stand. I laughed slightly. "We're late for school."

" I don't see a point in going then," He replied lightly and scoffed.

"Hm," I replied. "What do you wanna do?" He looked at me confused and then started messing up his words, he said something like "Oh, uh well, shopping, there's a possibility that…" he trailed off and ran his hand through his messy, straight hair. Looking down he replied, "What do you wanna do?"

"Hm, what a gentleman. Letting me decide. Aw how polite." I pinched his cheeks and he pushed my hand away.

"I'm not five Naomi," he said, laughing slightly.

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." he laughed at my comment and decided to walk into his room. I pulled the sleeve of his shirt.

"No, stay with me!" I pleaded, hoping that my voice was adoring.

" Ha ha, very funny," he said to me, "now shoo." We both laughed and I smiled, biting my bottom lip. I stepped on my tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face flushed red and he hid his face from me. I walked away glancing back once and went into the bathroom. My heart was beating so fast and I could feel my face beginning to turn crimson. I whined and put my hands up to the side of my face. I glanced in the mirror and sighed. My old makeup from yesterday was smudged and my hair looked like a mess. I brushed it out and took off the mess of my face and re-did it to look cleaner and darker. I fluffed my hair up and still sighed. I pulled down my black and white striped, long sleeve shirt over my wrists and changed into black skinnies and a gray shirt that didn't cover my shoulders. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Akio was already at the table reading. He glanced up at me and raised one eyebrow.

"Shopping?"

"Uh huh," I replied grinning.

Ah school, how wonderful. We went the next day and when we walked in we got weird looks. From everybody in the class. Soul laughed under his breath and Professor Stein coughed and pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "take a seat you two." So we did and the day proceeded as usual. Patty laughed and colored with her crayons. Liz was doing her nails and BlackStar was….well…..being BlackStar, I think that's appropriate enough to say.

After class ended Kiyomi approached me and crossed her arms.

"Mom wants to talk to you" she said drawing her breath out longer than she should have. Making it seem like she really didn't think I was worth her time.

"Okay?"

"Tonight at her house, blah, blah, blah." _Hm, that sure was respectful, _I thought to myself.

"Are you going to be there?" I inquired.

"What do you think, stupid? Of course! Why wouldn't I? Mom obviously likes and trusts me more than you stupid!" I held my hands up in a non-threatening manner and backed up a step.

"'Kay just a question," _Oh so I'm the stupid one that's new considering you have no mental smartness at all! _She walked off in a huff and I laughed silently. "Stupid bitch," I said under my breath.

When I returned home I went straight to my room. I yelled and threw stuff down on to the floor. I sat on the foot of my bed and put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I scolded myself and picked almost everything off the floor. A few selected pillows were still on the carpet but I ignored them for now. I growled and did homework and all the unnecessary crap. When I finished everything that had to be done, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and unlocked the door. "Where are you going?" Akio jumped out from behind a corner and asked. I jumped and held my hand over my chest.

"You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry, where are you going?" he asked again.

"Nowhere special." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me funny. "Girls gotta have fun too," I winked and headed out the door.

When I got to Medusa's Kiyomi, Crona, Okami, Shihero, and Medusa were there. I was fashionably late you could say. They all looked at me. "So, why am I here?" I asked. Kiyomi rolled her eyes from the room. A long moment of us awaiting her answer passed when she spoke up.

"I want all of you to do something for me." Medusa said. "Since you are all witches at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, I need you to get me closer to the keshain.

"What?" Okami burst out. "I'm so not doing that for you! I could be assassinating somebody right now, it's my job by the way! Alright? Shihero, you with me?

"Mhmm," she replied. They rushed out.

"I'm with them. I finally got out of your punishment and now your here to ask me for a favor? No way, I'm out of here." I started walking out towards the door but Medusa whispered,

"Naomi, it's time," and then I felt a white hot pain rushing throughout my whole body. It was like a knife was being impaled in me over and over again and at the same time it felt like I as falling on to a bed of iron stakes, I almost thought that I could feel my blood soaking my clothes. I screamed and fell to the floor in pain. "Say 'mommy I love you, please mommy," she whispered the last sentence, "I love you mommy.'" Medusa told me. I struggled and tried to move but it felt like a somebody was holding me down on my knees in front of my mother. She just stared at me with her pitch black eyes.

I started to cry a little, no tears just the sobbing noises. "Mommy I love you," I said quietly. My voice got louder, "Stop! Please mommy! I love you!" I screamed out, "please…" my voice became softer, "please." The pain eased somewhat, a river of tears hitting the ground. _Was…what was that? _I shivered and cried more.

"Stop that, I don't need weakness, now you'll do what I say. I need to get closer to the keshain before my sister, and I need you three to do this for me."

"How?" Kiyomi asked.

"I don't know, just do it for me, I don't care how really. Now go. I don't need you anymore." I still sat on the floor, watching Crona and Kiyomi leave the house. I was helpless and vulnerable. Medusa walked over to me and held a butcher knife in front of my face, she put the blade to my cheek and dragged it across my pale skin. I breathed in and cried out in pain. Scarlet drops hit the floor and mixed with my tears. She Drug the blade across my face many times and the stinging pain made me feel faint. Medusa just smiled. "Next time you case a scene like that, I'll massacre your face." She laughed and kicked me in my side. Another blinding flash of pain hit me and I shrieked. I limped and cried all the way home. Nobody seemed to notice me when I walked down the dimly lit streets. I placed myself at the bottom steps of my apartment. I winced cried out for help. I picked myself up and started walking up the first three steps. I felt dizzy and leaned across the rail. My face was sticky and stung terribly. I couldn't stand anymore, my legs gave out and I felt myself falling but somebody caught me. everything was fuzzy but I could make out ice blue eyes looking down at me, and warm hands holding me closely. "A….." I tried to say but I couldn't speak, and then everything became blurrier and it all faded to black.

**A/N: I'm gonna start the process of writing another. Please review! Seriously one review makes a difference! Like…If I don't get another review I wont post another chapter. No joke -_-…..I don't even care if you already have reviewed, just pleaseeeee please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please! Thanks lots! :3**

**~Scouty-chan =0.0**


	5. Apology Letter

**Authors apology to the 3 readers I have...**

Hai guys, I am writing this apology because I haven't uploaded anything in forever! The reasons are that I fell into a deep depression least year probably during the time that i started fan fiction, I also was super busy over the summer and a lot this year, I have also had drama at school lately too. I have lost a bunch of my friends and I just don't like my self too much. You can probably also tell that I have changed my name as well, Scout Scarlet was a fake girl who I wanted to be. Now I am Jessiekitty and this is the real me. My instagram, youtube, and now fanfiction have all been changed from Scout to Jessie. Ignore who Scout was..she was a bitch lol. Anyways, thank you guys so much i am defiantly going to try and post more and I hope you guys read and review my fanfictions. Thank you all so much again! Have a beautiful day!

JessieKitty99


End file.
